


Cold

by headintheclouds952



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headintheclouds952/pseuds/headintheclouds952
Summary: Clove misses Cato.
Relationships: Cato/Clove (Hunger Games)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Cold

Clove got out of her empty bed in the middle of the night.

She walked across the room to where Cato’s closet was in a t-shirt and shorts. Even though district 2 was unusually warm, Clove was cold.

Cato was in the Capitol mentoring tributes for the 77th hunger games. For 3 years they had been married and for even longer, Clove had spent every night in his arms. They had won the games 3 years ago and had gotten married right after. Cato had proposed before the games and the Capitol had 'generously' hosted the big event a couple weeks later.

Opening Cato’s closet, Clove dug around in the dark looking for something of his. She threw most of his pants to the floor and eventually found one of his sweatshirts near the back of the messy unorganized closet. She held the black sweatshirt up to her face, breathing in Cato’s smell. His scent could always bring her comfort, she missed it.

She pulled the sweatshirt on over her t-shirt and was enveloped in Cato’s scent as she walked back to the cold bed.

Even as she lay beneath the mountain of warm blankets, she was cold, nothing compared to the warmth she felt when she lay in Cato’s arms. 


End file.
